


They Don't See You (Like I Do)

by iKain2



Series: Vindictus: Holiday Stories (iKain2) [6]
Category: Vindictus
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKain2/pseuds/iKain2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[2014 Valentine's Day Drabble]<br/>Hurk hasn't quite given up with his cheesy pick up lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Don't See You (Like I Do)

“Well, the view's definitely beautiful from up here.”

Hurk grinned lopsidedly and sat down with a scrape of armor on wood, his legs dangling comfortably over the side of the windmill's platform. The archer quirked an eyebrow at the other man's sudden appearance, but ultimately decided on saying nothing as he looked away to stare off into the distant waves of Malina's endless sea.

“You know I wasn't talking about the island, right?”

“Hmph.” The soft huff of breath sounded neither annoyed nor irked; it seemed that the resident grumpy archer was in a surprisingly good mood today.

Hurk shifted his position a bit, not even bothering to be subtle as his thigh pressed against Kai's. He hesitated, for a brief moment, before he reached over and covered the other man's hand with his own.

Kai didn't make a move to pull away, and Hurk could see the long lines of tension in his shoulders easing up. A warm feeling fluttered in his stomach, and Hurk felt like he never wanted to let go – not that he would've, that was for sure. 

“I lo–” 

“I know.” 

The calloused fingers underneath curled into his own scarred ones, and Hurk couldn't help but laugh as a happy flush burned at his cheeks – he definitely didn't miss the amused look Kai had on his face when Hurk leaned over to kiss the other man senseless.


End file.
